


Мир

by Nameless_Broom



Series: землянка [3]
Category: 13 карт
Genre: Angst, Death, Final Battle, Hopeful Ending, Love, M/M, Major Character Injury, Songfic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:02:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25445116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nameless_Broom/pseuds/Nameless_Broom
Summary: Ты меня обманул.
Relationships: Данте/Куромаку, Ромео/Пик
Series: землянка [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1843009
Kudos: 1





	Мир

**Author's Note:**

> иллюстрация от меня - https://vk.com/youknowforkids?w=wall-98630634_38
> 
> мега иллюстрация от Панды и Коржа - https://vk.com/wall-88822247_2871
> 
> стихи: Веня Д'ркин - Нибелунг
> 
> дата - 27.06.17

_Семь бед - один ответ._

Сначала есть только стройные ряды оружия и людей. Рядов много, они все длинные, живые, им не видно ни конца ни края. Они тянутся до самого горизонта, как цветные ленты, они еще _целые_ , крепкие и взбудораженные скорой дракой. Они не совсем понимают, что вместо драки, веселой и разудалой, тут будет бойня.  
  
Люди мерно гудят, а оружие блестит на солнце, как начищенный медяк. Семеро главных говорят между собой. Второй морщится - он до последнего хотел избежать лобовых столкновений, третий красиво говорит - освежает общую память и корректирует план (времени на него у них у всех было не так много), седьмой обсуждает этот план жарко-жарко, но в глазах у него подчас мелькает что-то странное и больное. Остальные говорят о другом - остальные слишком молодые и горячеголовые, чтобы что-то решать в тактике и стратегии. Молодым не нравится такой подход, но молодых не спрашивают, так что молодые на время смиряются - молодые прекрасно понимают, что не стоит подливать масла в огонь.  
  
Они говорят еще долго, и им остается поговорить еще о гораздо большем, но выходит восьмой, и все смолкает. У восьмого связка на поясе из трех генераторов (фиолетовый, коричневый, зеленый), у восьмого глаза сумасшедшие и справедливые до бессмысленности. _Отдайте мне генераторы_ , говорит он, _сложите оружие._  
  
Их всего семеро плюс семьсот тысяч воинов против него и нескончаемого количества воинов позади его спины. Семеро молчат. Восьмой на это ухмыляется так криво, будто ему лицо саблей напополам расчертили, и взмахивает рукой.  
  
Ряды тяжело переваливаются, но все же приходят в движение. Ряды идут-идут-идут, а потом начинают бежать с какой-то особой силой и злостью, ряды перемешиваются друг с другом, бегут вместе, играют в смертельные догонялки и наперегонки, мажутся кровью и потом, рубят друг другу шеи. Ряды бегут и редеют, от них остаются батареи и маленькие отряды. Когда их остается так мало, что можно пересчитать взглядом каждого, восьмой выходит снова. Он взвивается в небо с генераторами и начинает сотрясать землю. Земля сыпется в небо, небо раскалывается пополам, люди визжат от страха, а семеро молчат и вместе рвут восьмому ноги, руки, грудь и голову. Семеро не могут проиграть.

_Бога нет._

Семеро проигрывают. Их разносит по серо-красному полю, они все израненные, избитые, почти мертвые. Третий, тот, что красиво говорит, тот, что с генератором вместо сердца, закрывает их своей жизнью и тоже летит в небо умирать.  
Когда шестеро смотрят туда, то они видят там только огонь и огонь.  
Один огонь кусает другой, бьет чужое пламя по разлитым в воздухе лепесткам, подминает его под себя и давит, давит, давит. Они разлетаются и слетаются вновь, от них летят искры, кровь и горелое мясо.  
Когда они сдергиваются с краев мира друг другу навстречу и сталкиваются, все становится белее белого.

Когда-то давно их было восемь. Они мечтали выбраться наружу и стать частью человеческого мира.

Минуту назад их было семь. Они все еще мечтали выбраться наружу, но больше всего они мечтали выжить.

Сейчас их осталось шестеро, и они уже ни о чем не мечтали.

Вспышка, волна пыли и щебня и серое выжженное поле. Когда рассеивается небосклон, а щебень опадает на землю, погребая красные кровавые пятна, шестеро видят, что солнца больше нет. Еще они видят, что от восьмого остался покореженный шлем, а от третьего - ничего.

_Как нет?!_

Клятвы - это всегда просто слова.

Куромаку осознает это четче четкого, когда его мир разваливается на куски.  
Мир разваливается очень странно и совсем не так, как об этом обычно говорят.  
Когда разваливается мир, положено плакать, но дело в том, что плакать не получается совсем, только сердце будто бы не бьется. Жутко. Куромаку хочется приложить руку к груди и проверить, ему это кажется или нет - без сокращений сердечной мышцы он должен был давно умереть, а он все еще жив - но руки не поднимаются. Ромео стоит рядом, красивый и с черными от запекшейся крови волосами. Кровь его. Глаза у него несчастные.  
Ромео стоит как Куромаку, с таким же диким распахнутым взглядом, с таким же сердцем, которое не бьется, но гонит кислород, а потом он подходит к шлему - не раскаленному, но еще теплому - берет его в дрожащие руки, измученные мечом, бухается на колени и рыдает. Соленые слезы хлещут по пыльным щекам, и Куромаку кажется, что Ромео плачет и за него тоже. Такая странная перемена происходит во всей его манере - его будто пробило насквозь. Ромео воет так, будто его пытают, будто ему льют раскаленный металл в горло. Ромео воет, а Куромаку молчит, потому что связки пересохли, а во рту только песок, пыль и горе. Слезы тоже не идут, идет только тупая боль, которая по сути своей как мигрень, только она сверлит не голову, а грудь.

Вокруг так тихо, а Ромео рыдает так громко, что становится страшно. Куромаку не оглядывается назад - там стоят вальты, бледные, испуганные, но все целые. Не здоровые, нет, Куромаку видел, как Феликс обмяк, побледнелый, у Зонтика на плече, как у Вару хлестала кровь из рассеченной щеки, как Зонтик подтягивал за собой свою недвижную выгнутую руку, сломанную в локте, как на пальцах у Габриэля набухли водянистые мозоли от перьевых стрел и натянутой струны лука - перчатки потерялись в пылу битвы.  
Куромаку не видит, но знает, как крепко переплели Зонтик и Феликс руки, какое дикое облегчение у них в глазах - они остались друг у друга, они могут чувствовать под боком родное тепло.  
Куромаку может только позавидовать.

Габриэль спрашивает его, что произошло. Бедный мальчик глотает слезы и смотрит ясными глазами, и ждет ответа, потому что Куромаку знает что делать, Куромаку всегда знает что делать, Куромаку умеет чинить то, что сломано, Куромаку умеет сделать так, чтобы не было плохо, а сейчас им всем так плохо, так печально, так невыносимо, что дышать невозможно. _Куромаку, Куромаку, Куромаку._ Куромаку, что произошло? Куромаку, что дальше?  
Куромаку молчит и не может ответить. Ему стыдно, но он не может - губы не разжимаются. Куромаку прикусывает щеку (но люди все врут, боль не отрезвляет) и почему-то сипит:

\- Он умер.

_“А что дальше я сам не знаю”._

Куромаку чувствует, будто его молотят живьем. Габриэль тихо всхлипывает и отходит. Куромаку все же оглядывается назад. Вару стоит с приоткрытым ртом, со своей дурацкой зубовной щелью, и кажется, что еще чуть-чуть, и он засвистит лихим разбойничьим свистом, вплетет в тишину что-то, кроме воя, потому что и вправду уже становится невыносимо. Вару молчит. Куромаку хочется его встряхнуть, растормошить, ударить. Вару столько кричал, столько носился, когда было не надо - мелкий позорный щенок - он бегал, орал, корчил бесовские рожи, злил так, что в глазах темнело, но что он делает теперь?  
Молчит и не двигается. Очки у него разбиты, а глаза смотрят потеряно. Щенок потерял привычный запах большого пса и теперь понимает, что он остался совсем-совсем один. Такого даже ударить стыдно.  
_И где теперь твой запал?_ \- думает Куромаку.  
Он сплевывает с языка кровь. Слюна у него глубоко красная и мокрая. Глаза у Вару почему-то тоже.

_Где на столе будет гроб, там на столе будет спирт._

Ромео воет. Откуда в нем столько сил? У Куромаку их не осталось совсем, а Ромео все не замолкает. Вой заливает землю и полощет в себе небо, вой теперь везде и всегда, вой никогда не кончится - так кажется Куромаку.  
Это такая вот у людей боль от потерянных возможностей? Неужели и правда такая?  
Ромео теперь о ней знает лучше всех. Они с Пиком давно перестали разговаривать, а теперь поговорить у них не выйдет уже никогда.  
Они тогда рассорились с треском. Генераторов не было и в помине - просто Пик ударил Феликса, за то что тот спас человека, а Ромео не прощал, когда трогали его семью.  
Пик тоже был его семья, только другая - маленькая, из двух нелюдей, из него и него.  
Их было восемь и они все были одна семья из нелюдей.  
Но Ромео звал семьей только Феликса, и только за него он был готов рвать чужие глотки.  
Куромаку не знает, правильно это или нет.

Ромео Пика видеть не хотел. На собраниях они не обменивались даже дежурными фразами, не говоря уже о договорах, соглашениях и, смешно говорить, союзах. Пик становился все угрюмее, глаза у него были злые и виноватые, а Ромео обрастал ледяной коркой и на него совсем не смотрел.  
Может, у них получилось бы все исправить. Ромео был натура принципиальная и злопамятная, Ромео не сдался бы, если бы его брали измором, но Пик и не стал бы брать его измором. Пик был упорный, упрямый, хуже барана, он бы сумел до него добраться и так, расшибся бы насмерть, но сделал бы.  
Им бы другое место, другие обстоятельства, другие обязательства и времени побольше. Все бы наладилось.

Только времени не было. Была нерушимая стена вокруг их мира, и лютая пикова ненависть к тому, кто эту стену воздвиг.

Ромео построил себе королевство, где живут глупые розовые люди с глупыми розовыми мозгами. Пока Пик ненавидел стены, Ромео зарылся в розовом песке, по макушку в боли. В настоящей боли, не в такой боли, от которой рвутся мышцы и кожа, а в такой боли, где ты кричишь и плачешь так много, что слезы заменяют тебе глаза. Он стоял среди своих розовых людей, они целовали ему руки и шею, а он все равно света белого не видел и тоже ненавидел, жизнь ненавидел, себя ненавидел, того, кого любил ненавидел.

И вот сейчас Пик умер, а Ромео все равно навзрыд ненавидит.  
Смерть ненавидит его в ответ.

_Где за столом кто-то пьет, там под столом кто-то спит._

\- Принц-бог? - Данте смеется, растягивая рот в широкой ухмылке. Куромаку бывает у него уже не в первый раз, но про дурацкий титул он узнает только сейчас. Смех у Данте густой, рокочущий и приятный - он отталкивается от щербатых каменных стен и постепенно молкнет, — Ангел мой, ты конечно красавец, с этим не поспоришь, да только для принца у тебя слишком тяжелый взгляд. Может, переименуешься в императора?

\- Не перебивай, - Куромаку устало трет виски, однако плечи его расслаблены, и Данте может поклясться, что губы его тянет незаметная сухая улыбка.

Куромаку пришел к нему с дружеским визитом и важными новостями. На последнем собрании Пик объявил, что его люди обнаружили границу мира. _Мы все под колпаком_ , сказал он тогда. _Отдайте мне свои генераторы, и я пробью стену. Если вы их не отдадите, я заберу их силой. Кто не с нами, тот против нас._

\- Он умрет сам и нас убьет, - чеканит Куромаку. Данте смотрит на него печальным взглядом. Куромаку не понимает и щурит взор.

\- Значит, такова воля судьбы, - говорит Данте, рассматривая свои смятые ноги в стоптанных сандалиях. Он обычно не обращает на них внимания, но сейчас, когда рядом Куромаку и тяжелые вопросы, ему резко хочется уйти от ответа, и ноги - замечательный предлог. Например, пальцы. Пальцы занимают много времени - их нужно изучить всесторонне и всеобъятно, обозреть каждую их складочку и каждый красный волосок под ногтем. Народная мудрость гласит, что при взгляде на свои пальцы лучше думается. Народную мудрость Данте придумал только что. Данте думает, что потом пустит это выражение в Сукхавати и посмотрит, как быстро оно приживется. “Очень интересные у меня пальцы”, - приходит к выводу Данте, - “однознач…”

\- С каких пор ты стал верить в судьбу? - Куромаку отрывает его внимание от пальцев и смотрит пытливо и недоверчиво. Он как раз не верит в судьбу, предсказания и предопределенность - нелогично, бесполезно, надуманно - и потому сейчас ему совсем непонятны слова Данте. Данте ведь никогда не был фаталистом, а теперь говорит такие странные вещи. Еще и на пальцы смотрит.  
А на него Данте почему-то не смотрит, Данте только говорит, легко и непринужденно:

\- С тех пор как стал человеком.

Куромаку затихает. Куромаку ошарашен. Он сидит и смотрит на Данте во все глаза - не верит, что так бывает. Что Данте так прямо и открыто лжет. В лицо ему лжет. _Ему_.

Данте ведь не человек. Ни капли. Конечно, у него есть две руки, две ноги, одна голова и никаких дополнительных конечностей, но он был нелюдь, и Куромаку был нелюдь, они и жить-то толком не умели - им не давали. Их выбрасывали из карточного мира к людям, на день, на два - а потом сдергивали обратно, в темноту, где нет ни звука, ни дыхания, и время шло, и они с его течением забывали - а как же нужно жить? Данте говорил Куромаку, что людям подражать не нужно. Люди глупы и слепы, и потому люди всему учатся у мира, и нелюдям тоже следует учиться у мира. Еще Данте говорил, что если достаточно учиться у мира, то сам станешь чьим-то миром. Он говорил, что если ты стал чьим-то миром, то ты - уже человек.  
Куромаку не соглашался - он считал, что в бытие человеком куда более важны людские знания, опыт поколений и умение варить хороший кофе - но с тех пор о мире и мирах он стал думать гораздо чаще.

_Дано: восемь нелюдей, восемь генераторов. Условие: один нелюдь может взять один генератор и сотворить что-то из ничего. Вопрос: что перевесит, нелюди или генераторы, если условие подразумевает, что даже с генератором нелюдь все равно останется нелюдем?_

Когда их всех сделали властелинами мира, Данте сбежал. Он забрал силу генератора, разверз землю и небеса, спрятался в красных скалах и стал управленцем. Ему сказали и он стал. Управленцы не делают то, что им прикажут, а Данте сделал, потому что Данте не хотел строить миры и не хотел ими управлять, он просто хотел жить в мире настоящем. От мира нынешнего он открещивался всем, чем только мог. Ему всегда больше всего претило подчинение, но кто он был без этого подчинения? Правильно, бог. Совсем не человек.

_Богом можно было притворяться и в карточном мире._

Данте знал, что если ты создаешь мир, то ты сам пишешь его законы. Для тебя нет ничего нового, ты знаешь каждый его уголок. Мир тебя не учит, это ты его учитель и владелец, этот мир и есть ты сам - дурак и самозванец. Самодур. Урод. _Нелюдь._  
Такой мир - издевательство.

Данте стал богом, чтобы не быть богом и не может теперь двинуться ни взад, ни вперед.  
Кажется, такое называют взаимоисключающими параграфами. Или патом.

 _Ты человек, и я человек. И он тоже человек._ Вот так говорит теперь Данте. _Не мы станем, а мы стали._

Так почему же тогда на людей они никак не похожи?

Горячая тревога давит на легкие и роняет две пыльные фигурки на каменный пол. Фигурка длинная, со стеклышками на носу и острым языком, молчит. Фигурка маленькая, в белой робе и с глазами такими, будто она давно мертва, молчит другой в ответ.  
Тишина колеблется, но не разбивается, когда Куромаку как-то неправильно выпрямляется, расцепляет мозолистые пальцы и обхватывает ладонями колени. Он хмур, меж бровями у него складка, в позе напряжение. Он похож на Давида, только из плоти, крови и тонкого расчета. В его неподвижной гнутой фигуре что-то неверно и жутко, и Данте понимает, что надо заговорить. Заговорит - и фигура выпрямится. Может уйдет, и тогда камни покатятся по скале, и в глазах будет печь, как будто туда углей накидали. Может останется, и тогда дышать будет легче. Может накричит - может промолчит. Может ударит - может нет. Данте не знает. Данте уже ничего не знает.  
Может, Данте держит за горло необычная чужая немота, а может, вовсе и не за горло, а за мысли, тонкие сверкающие мысли в многоэтажных зданиях логических цепочек. Может, его держит спокойная недвижная рука на левом колене (обычно Куромаку выстукивает свое раздражение пальцами на любой ближайшей поверхности), а может это что-то еще, неизвестное, и оттого ужасно страшное. Данте страшно - без паники и тремора. Он боится страхом того, кому жить осталось несколько секунд. Это значит, что смерть его неизбежна, и темнота близко, но нырять в нее не хочется так, что становится дурно.  
Данте сидит и теряет чувство времени, и оттого не знает, сколько же его прошло, пока Куромаку не поднимает голову.

Смешно - взгляд у него проще и гораздо ужаснее, чем Данте представлял. Два серых железных глаза, две налитые дождем тучи смотрят прямо на него и отпечатываются испариной на широком лбу. Белые губы становятся еще белее, а потом выплевывают:

\- Мы не люди.

\- То есть? — Данте играет изумление - складывает руки за спиной и слегка наклоняет голову набок, как ручной попугайчик. Это его старая дурная привычка, которую Куромаку (да и он сам) не выносит ни под каким предлогом, однако сейчас почему-то очень хочется сделать что-то наперекор, то ли себе, то ли ему.  
…  
Нет, все же наперекор себе, не стоит обманываться.

\- Ты сам прекрасно знаешь, что я имею в виду!

Куромаку на него злится. Злится по-настоящему, отчаянно, с веной на лбу и смотрит тяжело. Данте от этого горько, ему всегда горько, когда Куромаку злится. Данте любит над Куромаку подшучивать и слушать его ворчание, но слушать злобу? Никогда.

\- Этот мир фальшивка, и здесь наша человечность - такая же фальшивка. Ты не смеешь говорить мне, что здесь ты человек, - Куромаку на него смотрит с таким гневом, будто Данте кого-то удавил, - Это все синтетика, электричество, пластик, а человечность не в них. Мы уйдем отсюда, слышишь, мы уйдем, я обещаю, - Данте громко и долго смеется. У Куромаку темнеет взгляд, - Прекрати истерику, я говорю серьезно. Мы соберемся, мы хорошо и долго подумаем, мы сможем уйти и тогда мы будем жить по-настоящему.  
\- Пик уже подумал, - с деланным безразличием пожимает плечами Данте, - Он тоже хочет выбраться наружу.  
\- Он хочет выбраться наружу, чтобы убить того, кто нас обманул, а не чтобы жить.  
\- А может, я тоже хочу убить, откуда ты знаешь?

Куромаку смотрит на него, как на дурака.

\- Ты не хочешь.  
\- Почему ты так решил?  
\- Потому что если ты убьешь человека, ты убьешь чей-то мир, - Данте приподнимает бровь. Куромаку закатывает глаза и поясняет, как ребенку, как будто это очевидно, - Нельзя убивать мир. Еще скажи, что ты хочешь погасить солнце.

Куромаку недоволен. Он не понимает, почему он должен повторять Данте его же слова.

Данте опять смеется. Данте придвигается к Куромаку близко-близко, манит ладонью и говорит тихо и весело ему в лицо:

\- А если я себя хочу убить?

Куромаку молчит. Данте снова смеется, мол, каково, а потом у него на лице стынет улыбка.

\- Если я умру, ничей мир не погибнет, - говорит Данте, и глаза у него больные, - Понимаешь, какая штука, ангел мой, раз я не человек, то нигде я не отпечатался, ни в чьем сознании не остался, я умру как жил - ничей и ни для кого, и не останется от меня даже пыли.

Становится так поражающе тихо, что слышно, как скрипит камень. Куромаку крепко задумывается. Для Куромаку человек - не просто чей-то мир, но исторически сложилось так, что Данте всегда считает иначе. С ним работают только компромиссы, Куромаку выучил это наизусть и знал это лучше всего на свете. Три простые заповеди в их спорах. Раз: мир не черно-белый - мир серый. Два: мнений бывает три - его, чужое и общее, пресловутый компромисс. Три: Данте всегда придерживается общего мнения.  
Что Куромаку делать, если Данте теперь не придерживается никакого? Куромаку не понимает, не понимает, не понимает!  
Но Данте выглядит так безудержно плохо, у него в улыбке такой крик и скрежет, а руки у него так торжественно опадают по бокам, что Куромаку смотреть больно. Так ли, в самом деле, важны знания и кофе, когда у тебя на глазах взаправду умирает мир? Нет, совсем нет. _Без мира ни кофе, ни знания не имеют никакого смысла._

Куромаку наконец стучит пальцами по камню, медленно отворачивает голову от Данте и со скрипом отвечает:

\- Мой.  
\- Что? - вскидывает Данте голову. Вид у него убитый.  
\- Мой мир. Мой мир погибнет, - откашливается Куромаку и, все еще смотря в стену, накрывает холодной ладонью пальцы Данте. Они у него лихорадочно теплые.

Данте смотрит на него, как умирающий на стакан воды. Он разучился верить миру, нелюдям, людям, но Куромаку он верит несмотря ни на что - потому что Куромаку никогда не лжет. Куромаку - бестактный и прямолинейный Куромаку, язвительный и колкий Куромаку - всегда был честнее ребенка. С генератором, без генератора - неважно. Честный и все тут.  
Данте закрывает глаза, прячет губы в тылу его ладони, повторяет _ангел мой_ бесконечно и еще клянется жить так, как будто другого выбора не существует.  
Потому что мир убивать нельзя, а мир честного человека - Данте отказывается считать Куромаку нелюдем - тем более.

_Где человеческий лом присыпан хлоркой и льдом,_

Куромаку поднимает Ромео с колен и дает облокотиться на свое плечо. Ромео наконец охрип и больше не может выть. На самом деле, ему уже и не хочется, просто ему больно так, что никаких слов не находится. Куромаку понимает его как никогда.

_Ты мне душу вынул._

Он переживет. Они все переживут. Они уже смогли не умереть, они смогут не умереть еще раз. Они живы, вальты живы, многие живы, они отстроят все заново, еще лучше, чем прежде. А то, что _они_ не живы… Ничего не поделаешь. И Куромаку ~~не~~ злится, что Данте умер, обещая жить - обстоятельства ~~не~~ те, чтобы требовать.

_Тебе нельзя было умирать, понимаешь?_

Все в порядке. Они справятся. Может, не сбегут жить по-настоящему, но научатся жить по-своему.  
Ромео тоже придерживает Куромаку за плечи - руки у него скользкие, но держат крепко и надежно. Куромаку не понимает зачем, а потом замечает, что его собственный бок весь изорван, и кости сломаны. Он хмыкает.  
Они держутся друг за друга, две половинки разных головоломок, и смотрят на горизонт без солнца. Они делают шаг, и за ними гуськом трогаются вальты. _Целые_.

Пора домой.


End file.
